Garden
Garden the seventh planet orbiting The Sun in the crystal sphere called Realmspace.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Realmspace sidebar, page 82 It is an earth cluster that is anchored together by a plant called Yggdrasil's Child. The Shou Lung define Garden as a liveworld.''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 95 It is possible for a spelljamming ship to fly in the gaps beween the small asteroids that make up the cluster and the roots of the plant that hold them together. These asteroids, and the plant, share a common spherical air envelope. There are a number of natural places where a ship can dock, but no manmade ports. There are several pirate dens in the mazes below the surface of Garden.SJR2 Realmspace Garden chapter, pages 44-46 Land Features of Garden The surface of Garden is covered in thousands of small plants. These sit in the gaps between the sail-sized leaves that grow on the branches of Yggdrasil's Child. The trunk of Yggdrasil's Child is actually made up of several hundred trunks (all over 100 feed in diameter) that are fused together. These trunks stretch out over the entire surface of the planet and mean that part of the plant is always in sunlight.SJR2 Realmspace Resources/Trade section, Garden chapter, page 44''SJR2 Realmspace'' Important NPCs section, Garden chapter, pages 44-45 Many small animals live on and in Garden. These include: rabbits, mice, foxes and ferrets. There are people living on Garden, but most spacefarers travel to the planet to refresh their air envelope and collect food and water.SJR2 Realmspace Resources/Trade section, Garden chapter, page 44 Northern Hemisphere The northern half of Garden is home to at least one established community. This is the northmen who gave the name Yggdrasil's Child to the giant plant that holds Garden together.SJR2 Realmspace Resources/Trade section, Garden chapter, page 44 Southern Hemisphere Little is known of any of the communities living on the southern half of Garden. Garden's Underdark The inside of Garden is a natural mazework of passages that exist between the asteroids in Garden's cluster and the roots of Yggdrasil's Child (the plant that hold the asteroids together). The gaps between the asteroids and the roots are mostly as small as 100 feet in width, but some of them are 100 yards wide.SJR2 Realmspace Overview section, Garden chapter, page 44 The roots of Yggdrasil's Child touch all parts of the inside of the planet. Some of them are 1,000 feet across, but they fork off into smaller and smaller roots. The smallest roots grow into the asteroids that make up Garden.SJR2 Realmspace Important NPCs section, Garden chapter, pages 44-45 Yggdrasil's Child Yggdrasil's Child has the ability to rapidly regenerate damage. It is not immortal. It has a life span of 2,000 years and is half way through its life. It is a sentient plant, but none of the hundreds of attempts to talk to it have been successful.SJR2 Realmspace Important NPCs section, Garden chapter, pages 44-45 Satelites of Garden Garden has twelve moons that all orbit outside its air envelope and are not connected to Yggdrasil's Child.SJR2 Realmspace The Moons of Garden section, Garden chapter, page 46 Grandchild; Size 45 x 13 miles Grandchild is a spherical moon. Its surface is perfect; there are no meteorite pock marks on it at all. The off-white color reflects the light eerily. Yerthhad Peacecon Retinae Glorianus Fjord Locci Dragon Rock Knurl Sunson Templar Farworld Appendix External Links * * [http://www.spelljammer.org/worlds/Realmspace/Garden.html Garden at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * [http://www.spelljammer.org/worlds/Realmspace/ Realmspace at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) References Connections Category:Celestial bodies of Realmspace Category:Earth bodies Category:Garden Category:CoAS canon Category:LotV canon Category:SJR2 canon